legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheev Palpatine
Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, was a Sith lord and Senator active before the Battle of Naboo until his final death 11 ABY. Character Background Early Life Palpatine was born on Naboo, he was the eldest son to his parents and a student of Legislative Youth Program. Palpatine later became a Sith apprentice and was was told the ways of dark side of the Force by his master Darth Plagueis. Palpatine later recieved the name Darth Sidious. When Sidious recieved his master's whole knowledge, he later killed him in his sleep. Sith Lord and Chancellor of Republic He took Darth Maul as his first apprentice when he was a young boy on Dathomir and totle him the ways of dark side like he did with his master Darth Plagueis. He became the senator of Naboo during the Battle of Naboo and a Sith Lord. After the battle and the loss of his apprentice Darth Maul he was elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic after he made Chanceller Valorum out office. Palpatine later had Count Dooku has his second apprentice known as Darth Tyranus. In 22 BBY Palpatine orchestrated the break out of the Clone Wars. Emperor of the Empire At the end of the Clone Wars he was kidnapped by General Grievous and taken onboard the Invisible Hand. At the battle over Coruscant Anakin and Obi-Wan rescued him, but they had to duel against Count Dooku. Anakin sliced off the Sith Lord's hands and killed him at Palpatine's demand. After Palpatine was rescued he told Anakin Skywalker about his old master Darth Plagueis, that he saved people from death. After Anakin revealed Palpatine's true identity as Darth Sidious he told it Mace Windu. The Jedi then battled against Palpatine in his office. The Jedi who confronted him were Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar. Sidious killed Tiin and Kolar before they could duel. Fisto duelled him for a minute but then Palpatine killed him. Windu was left and held him on the window when Anakin entered in as Windu tried to kill the Chancellor. But Anakin stopped him by slicing Mace's hand. Sidious then killed Windu by throw his Force Lighting to him. He took Anakin as his apprentice, and turned him to the Dark Side. Anakin was later changed into Darth Vader, and helped Palpatine transform the Republic into the Galactic Empire. After that Palpatine told all clones to execute Order 66. Years later in 4 ABY he when he arrived on the second Death Star he told Vader to find his lost son, Luke. The next day Luke Skywalker went to the Death Star to meet the Emperor. Palpatine told him to turn to the Dark Side but Luke refused. The Emperor then threw his Force Lightning at him. Vader quickly grabbed his master and threw him down his throne to his death. In the end Palpatine was killed by Anakin Skywalker. By doing this, the latter fullfilled the Prophecy of the Chosen One. Last two Clones 6 years after Palpatine's death, his first clone was reborn tite he was defeated by Luke Skywalker on Byss. One year later his last clone was reborn too. He was taking Han Solo and Leia Organa's third child Anakin Solo to house his spirit tite Solo shot him and ended his reign with his final death. Role in Lego® Star Wars Until now, Lego® has included minifigures of him as Emperor Palpatine and Chancellor Palpatine in the Lego® Star Wars sets. In the Imperial Star Destroyer set, Emporer Palpatine was included as a hologram. Palpatine had yellow hands, and yellow head, up until 2005, when he was included in the Imperial Inspection set, he had grey head, and grey hands. Then later, in the 2008 Death Star set, he was included with grey face, and black hands. His ship was in the set Palpatine's Shuttle, which was released in the year 2010. His original, yellow pieces version, first came with a black staff piece as a cane. Chancellor Palpatine was included two Lego® Star Wars Games as a playable character and in the set 8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser(Venator-class Star Destroyer). Minifigures *Palpatine (Hologram) *Emperor Palpatine *Palpatine (Clone Wars) Appearances in Lego® Sets *3340 Star Wars 1 *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *7166 Imperial Shuttle *7200 Final Duel I *7264 Imperial Inspection *7964 Republic Frigate *8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser‎ *8096 Emporer Palpatine's Shuttle *10188 Death Star *10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer Magnets *852844 Chancellor Palpatine Magnet Set Movies *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace Games *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' de:Palpatine nl:Palpatine Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode III